beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Kira Hayama
'''Kira Hayama (Japanese: 破山キラ Hayama Kira) is a recurring antagonist that appears in the anime and manga series, Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G. He is the owner of Berserker Begirados SR200BWD. Physical Appearance Kira Hayama has a very androgynous appearance as with the case of Tsubasa Otori, Teru Saotome, Ryutaro Fukami and Jack. If one were to take one glance, Kira would resemble a female in the person's eyes even though Kira is the opposite. Kira has quite a large spiked set of lightly-dyed purple hair primarily consisting of five spikes that seem to give off the impression of a crown, much like Zero Kurogane's. Parts of it a bright green, a bright pink and an aqua. He also wears a red hairband with gold pins on them. Kira's right eye is golden and slightly hidden by his hair's drooping spikes whilst his left eye is greatly covered by a black eye-patch that when removed, secretly contains a "Beyblade scanner" that detects where the opposing Bey in a Bey battle is; in a similar manner to Tobio Oike. Kira's attire also consists of a black jump-suit with red and black straps of gold highlights, greatly cut which reveals a small part of his upper torso as well as his six-pack of abs. Sleeves are also bare and replaced by long red gloves with gold orbs around the end. He also wears a red belt also complimented with these orbs, black pants which is also slightly revealing and black boots with red openings golden latches at the back. History Launching his Berserker Begirados SR200BWD and throwing Bandid Goreim DF145BS away, Kira Hayama ambushed a Zero-G Stadium in Metal Bey City's Bey Park after the fateful battle between Zero Kurogane and Yoshio Iwayama where the former won. Looking for a battle at hand, Kira accepted a challenge by Invincible Salamander, Shinobu Hiryūin. They got their gear ready as they launched the Beys with Berserker Begirados fighting the Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD. As the audience watched, Saramanda delivered multiple attacks and barrages to the Chrome Wheel and Spin Track of Kira's Bey, yet to no avail. Shinobu used the "Infinite Fire Stream Assault" to create multiple copies of Saramanda and challenge Kira's wit. Kira however, was ahead of this as he activated his covered eye's "Bey-scanner" to find the real Shinobi Saramanda and unleashed his own Special Move where Berserker Begirados' beast frightened Shinobu just in time for Saramanda to be knocked-out and give Kira the win. He later approached Yoshio and challenged Zero to a battle. Beyblades Berserker Begirados SR200BWD - Kira's only known Beyblade. Gear Beybattles Trivia *Kira (キラ) is Japanese for "killer". *Prior to his debut in the anime, many people of the Beyblade community thought that Kira was female. **His surname was also thought to have been "Hazan". **Kira resembles Jack from the Beyblade Metal Masters series because they have similar hair and their left eye is covered by something. *Kira was reavaled to be working for a evil group called "DNA", led by the Garcias. Gallery Appearances Category:Zero-G Characters